Clinic Duty
by limea delta
Summary: When Chase is in trouble, House lends a hand... but what if the young Australian doctor is what House wants?  SLASH HouseChase  Warning:  House is OOC for most of the story
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first House M.D fanfic. btw, due to a couple of recent reviews, I think I should state that **the character House is OOC for most of this fanfic**. I just couldn't seem to get him to fit well with Chase acting the way he normally does on the show... plus maybe it's just me wanting House to have a softer side... but then he wouldn't be the House we know. Also, btw, I am new to the TV show (and I love it!) so I have probably messed up some parts of the characters so think of this story as my interpretation of some of the more recent episodes... I don't know a lot about Chase nor his background but if I decide to write more House/Chase fanfics, I will try and get my facts straight. It's just he and House are my fave characters! However, this fanfic was purely a release of creative energy to help me sleep and, quite frankly, I am not that happy with it but I hope some people enjoy it!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"OK, we have a patient… where's Chase?" ask House, thumping the file down on the coffee table.

"Huh?" Cameron looked up.

"Chase? You know, that small, blonde guy who you work with. Where is he?"

"No idea."

"Humph," House muttered, "if he doesn't get here in thirty seconds-"

"You'll give me a months work of clinic duty," finished the man in question as he swept through the door and dropped his bag.

"Ah, the Brit graces us with his presence."

"Australian."

"Australian, my mistake," House gave a mock bow, "now, can we get to work? Cameron, go check on that guy who had the liver problem. If he is better, kick him out. If not… give him the medicine and then kick him out. Foreman, there is a new patient downstairs who is complaining of strong stomach pains. Sort him out and then get him out." The two set off. Chase got up to follow them but House called him back. "Chase, in my office, now."

Chase sighed, walked into his bosses office and sat down. _Here we go_ he thought.

"Now are we going to play twenty questions again or are you just going to tell me?"

"I told you-"

"So it's twenty questions. OK, I start. Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"House I told you yesterday. My car broke down-"

"Cut the crap. Your car broke down a couple of months ago and you still arrived on time. Now, you have been late everyday for the past week."

Chase made no answer.

"Chase?" House's voice was softer, "what's going on?"

No answer.

"Fine, you're on clinic duty for two weeks."

Chase looked up. He suddenly stood up, strode over to the older man and crushed his lips against his.

An instant later he broke away and smiled. "I'd better get on to that clinic work, no?"

And he walked out, leaving House speechless but not for long, "Fine, you can make it a week and six days!"

Chase tossed him a smile over his shoulder as he picked up his bag and left… and House was left alone… with a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A week passed and Chase managed to start arriving on time. However, a change had come over House. He found himself thinking about the young Australian more and more. He would find himself just staring at him. Through this he started to see small changes that bothered him. Dark circles appeared under the young man's eyes, his ordinarily perfect hair slightly messed-up, his clothes looked like they needed a wash. However, House was too afraid to ask what was wrong… yes, too afraid. Until…

**Bang, Bang, Bang! **House started awake. "What the fuck?" he groaned. **Bang, Bang, Bang! **Someone was hammering on his front door. He slowly got up and limped towards the hallway. "Who the fuck is it?" he called.

"House! Let me in! Please!"

"Chase?" House called, opening the door. And there he was.

"House!" Chase cried, flinging his arms around the older man's neck. House just stood there in shock for about five seconds but when the Chase appeared to be showing no signs of letting go, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Eventually Chase let go. "I'm sorry… for disturbing you like this. I have no idea what I was thinking. It's just… never mind. I'd better go."

"Go? After waking me up at two o'clock in the morning, you are not going any where until you give me an explanation."

Silence.

"House? Umm… would it be OK if I stayed here tonight?"

"… Fine. Look, come in out of the door way before we become a circus sideshow."

So Chase walked in and House shut the door while thinking _what have I got myself into?_

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Chase slumped down on to the sofa with his head resting in his hands. House let him sit there while the kettle boiled. He poured in the boiling water, tossed in a couple of tea bags and a bit of milk. "Sugar?"

"No, thank you."

House limped into the living room, carrying the two cups. He handed one to Chase who accepted it gratefully and sat down in the armchair opposite.

"So?"

Chase looked up, "So what?"

"Chase, it's fucking two in the morning, you got me out of bed, are in my apartment, staying the night and you're not going to give me an explanation?"

Silence.

"Fine. There's blankets in the hall cupboard. You can sleep here on the lounge. I'm going to bed," and House started to leave.

"I fucked up House," Chase whispered, looking up at the older man. House sat back down… and waited. He didn't have to for too long.

"When I arrived here, I had to borrow some money to get set up. I had to borrow a lot. Enough for an apartment (if you can call it that), food etc. Enough for a life."

House nodded, "So what happened?"

"Well, the guy I borrowed from, Jake… now he wants it all back. I had to sell the apartment a couple of weeks ago. But it wasn't enough. Jake asked me to do a couple of jobs for him to pay him back. I didn't know what else to do… so I agreed. At first it was just small things, taking parcels to his friends, delivering messages, that sort of stuff. But more recently… it's been drug smuggling. I picked up the goods from the airport and took them back to him. Then drugs turned to weapons and the whole thing got bigger and bigger. Jake promised after a month of so I would be finished. So a couple of days ago I told him a month was up but he said he still needed me. I refused to keep going. He got angry and…"

House looked up and saw Chase's head bowed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh god," House murmured before getting up and walking over to sit beside the crying man. He put his arm around the young doctor's shoulders and Chase slumped down on to him, crying into his shoulder.

"He started threatening me, House. He beat me up a couple of times. I didn't know where else to go…"

"Shh, you came to the right place. Don't worry, you're safe here," House whispered, gently rocking the crying boy.

Eventually House felt all the young doctor's muscles relax and his breathing grew steady. He had fallen asleep. House gradually eased himself away from the sleeper and gently lay him down on the lounge, his head resting on a cushion. He got a blanket from the hall cupboard and covered up the young man. He made to go but he found himself just watching Chase sleep. House bent down and gently brushed one gold lock away from the sleeper's face. His face was still red from crying but he looked peaceful. House smiled as he left and returned to his own bed.

* * *

Chase stayed that night… and the next… and the next. House didn't have the heart to turn him away but he was secretly glad for the company though he never showed it. Both he and Chase had very busy schedules so often they would hardly be in each other's company for more than a couple of minutes, except for the occasional dinner or breakfast. One day Jake came by but House sorted him out. Chase was at the hospital that day so he never found out that House paid back all the money that he owed to Jake and exchanged a few sharp words with him. Jake never came back. Together, the two men built a new life for each other without realising it. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Chase?"

Chase looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah?"

House swallowed. "Umm, we need to talk."

Chase looked back down again, not saying anything.

"Chase… it's just… what are we?" asked House while sitting down opposite the younger man.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," House tugged at his collar, "It's just… we have been living together, if you can call it that, for a couple of weeks and… well, I'm not sure-"

"You want me to leave?"

Silence.

"Your right," Chase stood up, "I've stayed too long. I just meant to crash here for a couple of days, until I got myself sorted out but I guess I was afraid to leave. Because of Jake."

"You don't need to be afraid any more," House murmured.

"Huh?"

"Jake came by a while ago. Don't worry, it's all sorted out."

"House!" Chase gasped, gazing at the older man in confusion, lost for words. Then he pulled himself together. "How can I repay you?"  
"You don't need to…"

"But I want to. I don't was to be indebted to you as well. I've already gone along that path before and look what happened."

"Chase-"

"No House, it's time for me to stand on my own two feet. How much did you pay him?"

"Chase, I don't want your money!"

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"House?"

"I want you," House murmured.

"What?" Chase whispered, sitting back down in shock.

"I know, it's stupid. I'm like twice your age and your boss to boot but… when you kissed me that day… I dunno, it… never mind. It's crazy-"

But House couldn't continue because a hand was pressed over his mouth. It was Chase, kneeling at his feet.

"Shh…" Chase whispered before bringing his lips up to the older mans. House drew the young doctor on to his lap, gently cupping his face.

Eventually they broke apart. Chase smiled. "Is that what you want? Is that how I can repay you?"

House smiled back. "Yeah… that and a month of clinic duty!"

Chase laughed. "Deal!" he chuckled before kissing the older man again.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
